The Parent Trap
by lizteroid
Summary: Bree/Rex, kinda AU.


The Parent Trap

* * *

For them, it had been the perfect time, married in the perfect place and loved every second of it. They spent their days by the pool and their nights making love, all was peaceful until, they were born. The twins, both girls. Then things started to go downhill. Rex had his job and Bree was the stay at home mom, trying not to lose her mind with two babies wailing all day and night. Their marriage didn't last long and soon, they settled on one taking a daughter each. This way they wouldn't fight over holidays and special occasions. They shared their daughters equally.

Soon that would all be changed and all four of their lives, turned upside down...

Lola, living with her father out in Nebraska was a very active girl, she lived life outside and to the full. Lola was a thrill seeker. She was in other words, a tomboy. She loved playing in the dirt, shovelling through the soil and finding worms, she had horses and would take them out into the fields around their home.

Ellen was living with her mother in Manhattan, she was a totally different kettle of fish. Bree had Ellen like a miniature version of herself, dressed all in designer labels and with the best foods and lifestyle imaginable, however, Bree wanted to leave the city, she'd had enough of the high-powered life, she wanted time to relax now and somewhere that Ellen could too without being followed around by paparazzi when leaving school in her chauffeur driven Rolls Royce.

And so, both families chose Wisteria Lane...

A moving van pulled up outside the old Maitland place. The blue house in the center of Wisteria Lane. The removals team began unloading the furniture, all chic and expensive, nothing else for the Mason's. Bree could afford it all, especially with her salary and the new business and cook book launch she had just signed into, it was nothing short of a few pennies to her now. And the house had come at a bargain.

The women of Wisteria Lane saw the van pull up, analysing the furnitures coming out and being taken into the now newly occupied house. Soon a Rolls Royce appeared and the ladies all gasped, now they knew that this family had money. Gabrielle was now rather envious as she saw a foot appearing on the tarmac of the street. A heeled foot, wearing none other than Minolo Blanach's. The woman soon stepped out. She was dressed in an adorably and elegantly cut two piece suit, a skirt and jacket. Tweed looking but beautiful. And wearing a hat. She looked as though dressed for a wedding.

She turned and the ladies gasped. This woman was beautiful. Stunningly beautiful. Everything about her was so refined and perfect. Looking over to the women, Bree waved a little and smiled to them as her daughter got out of the car also. Now they saw a resemblance between mother and daughter, the girl had on a gentle summer dress and a cardigan to match, with flat pumps, her red hair, not as red as Bree's was styled with a soft flick at the ends and she had a conservative headband on too.

"Ellen could you just go and check on grandpa please? Make sure he hasn't broken anything or my crystal vases..." Bree sighed and the girl nodded before she walked away and Bree clacked over to the women who stood staring over to the family. She stopped in front of them, "Hello ladies..."

"Uh...hi..."Lynette took the lead, holding a baby Penny on her hip, her tiny hand clinging onto and creasing Lynette's shirt, "I'm Lynette and this is Penny...uh, we want to wish you a big congratulations on the house and hope you enjoy living here, it's a great neighbourhood.." no sooner had Lynette finished her sentence, her twins and youngest boy, Porter, Preston and Parker all scuttled by, shouting to each other and jumping on each other as they played pirates. Lynette just gave a sheepish smile, "Once you get used to my boys, that is..."

Bree just nodded and gave a nervous chuckle, "They're...all yours?" she questioned the blonde.

"Yeah, all four of them. And all P names, so if you ever get confused, just call them P" she chuckled and rocked Penny a little.

Gaby was next to jump in, "Oh..you know what, I was dying to ask where you got your shoes from, I've been looking for a pair of those and just like that for months!" she giggled, "I'm Gabrielle by the way..but call me Gaby, everybody else does!" she giggled again.

"Oh I had them shipped from Milan...my sister works for the fashion guru's and is an agent for the supermodels" Bree smiled a little.

"Really?! I was a runway model in New York!" Gaby was getting excited, this woman was definitely already in her good books.

"Yes Anna Mason..."

"No way!!" Gaby squealed, "You are certainly my new best friend!"

Susan finally was able to get in a word and her introduction, "And I'm Susan...I think our daughters are the same age" she smiled softly and Bree nodded as she followed Susan's glance to Julie before looking back as Susan spoke again, "I'm an artist and illustrator. I do children's books" she smiled proudly.

"Oh, I'm in books too...cook books" Bree smiled, "And yes, our daughter's look around the same age, twelve?"

Susan nodded in response, "Yes...just turned"

"Well, I suppose Julie, as it? And my daughter, Ellen will be at the same school...uhm...Barcliffe Academy?"

"Oh the boys are in there..." Lynette replied.

Ellen came back as Susan called over Julie. Bree rested her hands on Ellen's shoulder and smiled softly as Susan introduced their daughters, "Julie, this is Ellen, we think you two ill be at the same school.." Julie just smiled to the girl, and Ellen smiled back friendly.

"I like your dress...it's pretty" Julie smiled.

"Oh thank you...my nanny picked it out" Ellen smiled.

The ladies all glanced between each other and finally Bree said, "Oh you must think I'm so rude, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Bree Mason..."

As the Mason's went into their home, another moving van pulled up. Next door to the Mason's place. Out of the front, a girl rushed out, Lola. She rushed over to look at the house then the neighbourhood. The women watched and Gaby looked over to her before calling out, "Hey Ellen...!" Lola didn't answer or even look over, Gaby called again, "Ellen?!" before her father stepped out of the van and stepped up beside her.

"You're gonna love it here kiddo!" he smiled to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as the women walked over.

"Hey.." Lynette said a bit warily.

"Hi" both father and daughter smiled to the women.

"Quick change" Gaby smiled to Lola, "Loving the outfit"

Lola nodded and smiled, slightly puzzled by Gabrielle's remark before she sighed and looked to her dad, "Hey, can I go for a wander?" she gently asked him, batting her lashes to which he couldn't resist and nodded, "Thanks daddy"

"Don't go too far Lolo!"

The women looked between each other as the father called her 'Lolo' but then smiled as she ran off and bumped into Julie, the two were talking and Lola looked a little puzzled but went off with Julie to get some lemonade anyway. The women looked to her father as he smiled charmingly at them. "Ladies..." he smiled, "Daughters huh?" he chuckled a little before gently and turned to begin the removals with the team.

"Although, Ellen's a beautiful girl and I'm sure her mother will say so too" Susan smiled.

Rex turned to look to Susan and sighed, "She has no mother..."

Lynette's eyes widened and before Susan could dig herself further, she nudged her and smiled, "Sorry to hear that, what did you say your names were?"

"Rex...and my daughter is Lola. The Van De Kamp's" he smiled, "Now nice meeting you ladies, I'll be sure to invite you all over for a housewarming" he smiled.

They all laughed and agreed, walking away before Lynette grabbed Susan, "Don't you get it...?! That woman and he obviously separated and took a twin each. Tom and I said we'd do that with ours...well, before we had Parker and Penny, and if we would have split up"

The girls both happened to be out exploring the street. Ellen on her bicycle, looking at each of the different homes, smiling cheerily to herself as she watched the world go by, that was swiftly cut short to an abrupt ending when she crashed into the curb, and was sent flying onto the grassy area, where Lola happened to be looking around for ladybugs and other insects. She looked up seeing the girl, her sister, sprawled out on the grass, and so she moved over to her and eyed her before asking her, "Hey you good?"

Ellen gracious stood up, taking the hand that Lola stretched out to her to help her up before she gently brushed down her clothes and looked up at the same time Lola did so. Both girls gasped and their mouths hung open, staring blankly at the other one, both wanting to speak until Ellen broke the ice, "Are you..."

"Believing this?" Lola finished, both shook their heads, stepping closer to one another, "I...I'm Lola.."

"Ellen. Ellen Mason"

Lola gasped, "Mason...you are her...do you know...Bree Mason?" she asked.

"She's my mother..."

"Our mother" Lola whispered to Ellen before the two of them sat together on the grass, "What's she like? Mom I mean..."

Ellen smiled and looked to Lola, "She's absolutely beautiful. Everyone says she looks like Rita Hayworth...she's awfully kind and...we look like her or so everyone says" Ellen then continued, "She's a caterer...and professional homemaker.."

"Wow..." Lola breathed gently, "Did she ever marry again?"

"She's engaged..." Ellen replied.

"What?!" Lola gasped, "No!! What's he like?"

Ellen looked taken aback before she looked to the ground, "It's not a he..."

Lola looked to her sister, "A woman?!" she gasped, "Our mom's a lesbian?!" she was heartbroken.

"Well, she prefers the term bisexual...which doesn't rule out men" Ellen replied.

"This can't be happening!"

"I'm sorry I...I don't like Katherine, if that helps...and her daughter, Dylan..." Ellen tried.

"Dylan's a girl..?"

"Mhm and she's spoiled.."

Lola looked over Ellen and raised a brow, "And you're not?"

Ellen looked to her sister, "I don't ask or rather beg for my clothes, Dylan does and she's older than us..."

"Wow...desperate"

Soon a woman could be heard calling for Ellen, it was Katherine, her soon-to-be step mother, "I gotta go, that's Katherine shouting for me..."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Lola asked, "Here.."

"Of course, bring some snacks, I'll bring some too" Ellen replied, smiling before moving to her bicycle and lifting it before walking away pushing it beside herself, looking over her shoulder to Lola and smiling to her as she walked by Lynette's house. When she got inside, Ellen looked to Dylan and saw that she was using her paint set and art pad from her new school, "Dylan!" Ellen gasped, "That's for school!" she moved and snatched it from her.

"You're so spoiled Ell..." Dylan retorted, "Can't mommy buy you a new one?"

"No, she can't, these pads are $40 each..."

"Whatever.." Dylan scoffed and stood, "I'm gonna go unpack my room"

"You do that" Ellen replied under her breath.

Ellen watched as Dylan left before bumping into Katherine and looking to her as her mother kissed her. Bree noticed Ellen and smiled to her, "Hello dear, was there something you needed?" Ellen looked to Katherine and then back to her mother before she shook her head and sighed, walking off.

Meanwhile, next door, Lola looked to her father, "Did you know that there's another new family moved in next door?"

"Oh?" Rex questioned and smiled, "A family?"

"Yes a mother, daughter and her fiancee and daughter..." Lola replied.

"Oh wow, stepkids..."

"Yes, the thing is, this woman is engaged to a woman" Lola tried.

Rex raised a brow as he continued to eat his chile con carne and he looked to his daughter, "She's a lesbian?"

"She prefers the term bisexual, since she's into men too"

"Oh..." Rex replied.

The next day, Rex was outside in the backyard, he decided he was going to trim down some of the hedges and other trees, looking over the fencing he noticed a woman outside, hanging laundry out, and the two children where in the garden, skipping and doing other games. Looking over but not obviously, Rex saw Ellen and his brow rose, as he thought it was Lola, he shrugged, at least she was making friends, even if it was with a lesbian's daughter. Although when turned around and saw the actual Lola drinking some soda and standing in the doorway of the kitchen he dropped what he was doing and rushed to her.

"Lola...! did you see next door?" he asked, looking into Lola's eyes.

"I did, Ellen and I already met" she replied, smiling softly.

"Ellen...you did? Uhm..what happened?"

"Well..she fell off of her bike and I helped her then we talked" Lola replied.

"Oh, wow...and that's how you found out about Bree?" Rex asked.

Lola peeked over the fence before looking to Rex and nodding, "Yes. Ellen told me about mom" Rex nodded before Lola continued, "Why do you have me and mom has Ellen?" she questioned, holding her soda up to her lips before gently sipping, waiting for her father to answer.

"Well..." he sighed and wrapped his arm around Lola's shoulder, "We both though it would be easier than having you two crying to be with each other and be with both your mother and I. Things just...didn't work out, so I took you and Bree kept Ellen" Rex explained.

Lola nodded softly, "And now we're here...can I see mom?"

"Lola listen...I kept my cool, but I doubt Bree will do the same..." he replied.

"Why is that?"

"Just...I was an idiot and she won't wanna see me..."

"Will it be alright if Ellen comes here then to see you? I know she wants to" Lola smiled. Rex couldn't resist that face, he nodded, "Alright dad!! I'll tell her later on, can she come over for dinner?"

Rex nodded, "Why not?" he smiled.

Back inside the Mason household. Bree had received a phonecall from her aunt, she was needing to be cared for. Bree turned to Katherine, "I have to leave for Minnesota..." she sighed.

Katherine looked to Bree, "Your aunt?"

"Yes, I have to leave tomorrow morning..." Bree frowned. Katherine took Bree into her arms and looked up, Ellen was sitting listening in on the stairway, she winked to the girl before Bree continued, "I'll go and pack..."

"Hey, why don't I go? I'm a nurse...I can look after Aunt Fern..."

Ellen smiled to Katherine and nodded softly, she mouthed 'Thank you' to her mothers' fiancee and beamed to her before standing and walking up the steps into her bedroom. Ellen wanted her mother to stay, Katherine could tell, but the girl had other ideas why she wanted Bree to stay put. She picked up the phone to dial Aunt Fern's number, "Hey Aunt Fern, great conversation you had with mom, thanks...Katherine really believed it, sucker! Anyway, just keep up your almost Tony Award winning acting okay? What? Yes, I've met her, she's exactly like me but...well, I'll see properly tomorrow, I love you Aunt Fern, bye" Ellen hung up, a huge smirk on her face.

Rex smiled as his daughter walked through the door, "Ellen" he smiled, the girls had planned everything. Switching places to see the other parent, and letting the other parent meet them, without telling them of course.

Ellen smiled to her dad, "Dad..." she sighed and walked close to him, latching herself to him like some limpet or barnacle. She closed her eyes and smiled contently, she'd been dying to meet her father, knowing he had to be out there somewhere, "I've been dreaming of this" she smiled up at him, her arms around his waist.

"I've counted down days until I saw you again Ellen..." he replied.

Ellen giggled softly and nodded, "Daddy..." she blinked up at him, "I love you..."

"I love you too sweetie" Rex smiled to his other daughter, the one who he hadn't witnessed in Ballet recitals or in the school band. Playing the shepherd in the nativity play at Christmas time or winning her first baton race. He looked deep into her eyes and saw how alike Ellen was to Lola, of course they were alike, they were twins but, Ellen was also totally different to Lola, in every way possible.

"So, what's for dinner dad?" she asked, pulling away and smiling up at Rex.

"I thought we could go out?" he suggested.

"Sure!!"

"You have a jacket?" Rex questioned, "No, you probably won't need one"

Ellen giggled and gently took his hand, wanting to be closer with him after never meeting him before.

In the blue house next door, Lola was waiting to meet her mother, Bree. Soon she saw her and gasped, she was beautiful. Lola smiled to Bree and ran to her to embrace her, the redhead gasped as her daughter held onto her, but she softly rubbed her back, "Ellen...!" she giggled a little, "What is it?"

Lola looked up at her mother and smiled, "I...love you" she smiled more, "I just wanted to hug you and tell you that. It feels like forever..." she swallowed and then continued, "Since we last hugged..." she saved herself and giggled a little, hugging Bree tighter.

"Well, then...why don't we cancel my plans for today and we can go get some food and ice cream?"

"Alright" Lola smiled softly and giggled, she then let go of Bree and stepped back.

Bree looked over Lola and sniffed a little, "You're getting so tall now, I'll hardly recognise you soon darling!" the redhead giggled and joked with her estranged daughter, thinking she was the daughter she had always known. With this thought in her head, Bree's face fell a little, as she remembered Rex and Lola leaving when the girl was only a baby.

"Mom...?"

"Oh sorry dear, let's get ready eh?" Bree smiled once again and gestured to the stairs.

The girl smiled and rushed upstairs and rushed along the corridor, trying to locate Ellen's bedroom, she found it before Bree came along and saw she was lost, but it wouldn't have mattered since it was a new house and it was fairly big compared to the apartment that Ellen and Bree had lived in, in the city. Lola moved to Ellen's closet and looked into the clothes on the rail, she reached for a dress and smiled, was she finally leaving the tomboy phase? Soon Lola came back downstairs and met her mother before they left the house for a restaurant.

Ellen looked to the door as it opened and in walked Lola and Bree, she nudged her father, "Dad! They're here!"

Rex looked around and indeed saw Bree, looking as beautiful as ever with his daughter, Lola in Ellen's clothes, Lola spotted him and looked up to her mother, "Shall we sit by the window mom?" she asked her.

Bree looked down to Lola and nodded, "Sure.." she smiled, "You pick the table dear, I'm going to go to the bathroom"

"Oh uhm...okay" Lola replied and rushed off in search of a table before Bree left to go to the bathroom, Lola made sure her mother was gone out of sight before she went to her father and sister, "Okay, I don't think she noticed so, keep a low profile okay? How's it going with you two?"

Rex and Ellen looked to each and nodded, "It's great, what an idea Lola!" Ellen smiled to her sister.

Soon Bree came back and Lola was already seated with a glass of cola in her hand as she smiled up at her mother, "Good table?" she questioned Bree as she sat down and smiled to her. Bree nodded and then Lola continued, "I saw an old friend here mom..." she smiled, trying to work Ellen into the conversation with Bree, the next thing will be working Rex into the conversation and getting Bree to forget about Katherine and Dylan, "So, she's a redhead...just like us, she's the same age as me too" Lola smirked a little.

"Oh? And is she still here?" Bree questioned.

"She is...with her father" Lola nodded.

"Oh..." Bree smiled a little sadly.

"Why sad mom?"

"Oh, it's nothing..."

"Is it cause I don't see dad? And Ellen..." Lola said.

Bree looked taken aback as she looked to Lola, she gasped and swallowed, "Lola...?" she questioned the girl. Lola nodded and Bree smiled, her lip quivering, "So...Ellen's here? With your father?!"

"I said so..." Lola smiled.

"I can't see him..!" Bree gasped.

"Why not? You're engaged to Katherine remember..."

"Yes...I am..." Bree sighed a little, not realising.

"Mom?"

"Does he know we're here?" Bree questioned her estranged daughter.

Lola nodded, "He was the one who...okayed the plan"

"Oh!"

Lola nodded again, "Yeah, sorry mom, but if I would have told you, you wouldn't have came here"

"I'm not mad at you honey" Bree smiled and she touched Lola's cheek before she sighed and continued, "I suppose I should say a hello otherwise it would be rude and...you're the new family next door?!" Bree gasped and looked slightly horrified.

"Yep...right again" Lola agreed.

"Oh God, this is humiliating!"

"Hey...it's fine mom. Shall we go and see him?" Bree nodded to her daughter's questioned and stood, ready to walk with Lola to Rex and Ellen, "Okay, before they see us...we can always leave..."

"No, I, I would like to see your father"

Lola nodded and she swallowed, "I'll just go and tell them then..."

Bree nodded and watched her daughter walk over to her ex husband and her other daughter. She mentally prepared herself for seeing Rex again, it was going to be odd seeing him again, what if he didn't recognise her? What if he had changed? What if he had married again?! All of those questions buzzed around Bree's mind as she waited for Lola to call her over. Then it was time, she saw Lola turn and wave to her, giving her the thumbs up to walk over. Bree swallowed again, her throat had become dry since she knew Rex was there. She stood up and began to walk over, confident on the outside, but inside she had the worst case of butterflies ever.

Bree neared the table and Rex looked up at her, he then stood and smiled at his ex wife. The first thing Bree did was look into Rex's deep green eyes, she felt her heart melting, she'd always felt that way whenever she saw them, she then smiled to him, "Hello Rex.."

Rex smiled charmingly as he took Bree's hand and raised it to his lips softly, kissing the back of it as he smiled to her, "Bree..."

The redhead smiled softly as she once again looked into Rex's eyes.

He then softly questioned, "Would you to join us?"

Bree was taken aback and she smiled, "I'd...like that" she nodded sweetly.

"I'll go get our stuff" Lola smiled, "Come on Ellen help me..." she pulled her sister up, leaving their parents together.

Rex being a gentleman quickly rushed and pulled out a chair for Bree to sit down, "Here..." he smiled to her and gently, yet casually held her hand to help her be seated. Bree blushed a little as she sat down and Rex sat facing her, "Bree...you look amazing" he told her, not being able to keep it inside much longer.

"Thank you Rex..." she whispered, smiling as her cheeks flushed more and she looked down modestly.

"Don't thank me..." he smiled, watching her. Bree was still adorable and gorgeous and everything she was when the two were married. He couldn't help but think that he'd made that mistake by telling her it hadn't worked out and that they needed the divorce to stay friends. It had definitely been a mistake as the two lost contact shortly after the girls had turned two years old.

The girls had by now gathered their mother's things and Lola's and now were just watching their parents together, they seemed to be getting along just fine. It was adorable to watch, so they decided to sit down and keep an eye on them, to let them talk after so long apart.

"So, Ellen and Lola told me you're engaged?" Rex asked slightly pained by it.

"Yes..." Bree nodded, fairly saddened he'd asked, she looked to her ring, "Her name's Katherine" she said, looking up to him.

Rex nodded and he looked into Bree's eyes, he could see something there, as soon as he'd mentioned her engagement, Bree had gotten this...look in her eyes.

Soon the evening was over and the two went home with their girls. The twins opted to drive with Rex, leaving a confused Bree to follow them, the girls couldn't stop talking to Rex as he chuckled with them and drove them home, he also couldn't stop thanking them for being so cunning and thinking up a plan so genious that Bree would even fall for it.

"Dad, we could see you looking at mom that way...what's going on?" Ellen asked her father.

"Oh Ellen come on, you know your mother is engaged to that...Katherine!"

"So what?!" Lola exploded, giggling, "Come on you saw her face when you mentioned it...."

He had indeed, he nodded and sighed, "I did..."

"So come on...ask her to marry you again!" Ellen tried confidently.

"Ellen!" Rex gasped, and he thought about it quickly. Would Bree agree to be his wife for the second time? Of course Rex would snap her back in a heartbeat and faster but Bree...did she still love him? Rex sighed once again, pulling into the driveway of his new home, next door to Bree's, he smiled to her as she got out of her car as did he and the girls. Bree walked a little but Rex was quicker, the girls rushed inside and they went immediately to the window of Ellen's room. Softly, Rex looked into Bree's eyes, seeing them sparkle in the soft lamps of the street and smiled, gave a soft giggle before she looked down, causing her hair to slip a little. Rex being a gentleman, tucked Bree's hair back behind her ear and she looked up into his eyes slowly, almost cautiously for fearing of falling back in love with him.

Bree smiled as he did this, "Thank you" she almost whispered, her voice basically inaudible as the girls looked on from the window upstairs, down on their parents, they couldn't help but be excited about it.

And they were excited for a good reason. Rex softly kissed Bree's cheek or at least he meant to. Bree moved her face and he caught her tender lips in a soft and loving kiss. A kiss he had forgotten existed when Bree had left. It was when the girls gasped that she broke the kiss and giggled nervously before looking up just in time to see the girls ducking out of view, she then glanced to Rex and back to the window as she said, "We have little eyes watching us..." Rex then also looked up and nodded before Bree continued, "Would you like to have some coffee...?" to which Rex looked back at Bree and he smiled, giving a gentle nod in response.

Bree and Rex sat on Bree's sofa, sipping coffee and not knowing what to say to each other as she smiled at him. Rex then decided to break the awkward silence and he looked to Bree before he asked, "So nice house" he smiled to her. The redhead giggled and blushed a little as Rex said so and he continued, "I remember you always a place like this when the girls were born" Bree nodded and he smiled, "Yes...you've done well for yourself Bree"

The redhead smiled softly, "Thank you Rex..." Bree looked into Rex's eyes gently and flicked her hair a little, keeping the gaze between them and not breaking it, she leaned forwards a little, as did Rex, they were so close, Rex took Bree's mug and placed it on the coffee table before their lips were centimetres apart and the door slammed angrily. It was Katherine.

"Your daughter..." Katherine began, hissing a little and it caused the two ex lovers to jump apart, before Bree looked to her fiancee and smiled brightly.

"Katherine..." Bree began and looked to Kathy, "This is Rex...my ex husband, he just moved here next door...with our other daughter"

"O..other daughter?" Katherine questioned, looking between Rex and Bree.

"Yes, Bree and I have twins" Rex stood up and walked to Katherine, "Nice to meet you Katherine, I'm Rex" he shook Katherine's hand softly.

Katherine looked to Bree puzzled as to why Rex was there and they got on so well. She would have pictures Bree throwing crystal vases and her best china at her ex husband, but no, they had been sitting smiling over coffee on the sofa.

And so, soon the redhead was invited over to join Rex for a morning brunch, she smiled across the table to him, batting her lashes a little as she did so as she gazed into his eyes dreamily. Bree was dying to resume the kiss that Katherine had so expert timingly ruined. The redhead gently leaned forwards, hoping Rex would also do so, however he gently smiled and tucked into his pancakes. Bree gave a soft sigh and Rex noticed, it was like they were back to being married once again, he looked up at her and he raised a brow, "Bree..?"

"Uhh...yes?"

"You wanted that kiss didn't you?" Rex said.

Bree was flabbergasted as Rex said this so nonchalantly to her. She looked to him and she nodded slowly, "I do..."

Rex smiled softly as he saw Bree's expression, it was one of want and love. Did Bree still love him? He certainly loved her, he hadn't stopped and he had been a jerk and idiot to get a divorce from her. Bree was amazing and so that's when he found himself with his lips pressed to hers, kissing her deeply, a kiss filled with passion and love still.

"Mmm...Rex..." Bree murmured into the kiss, softly caressing his cheek.

Rex smiled against Bree's lips before he moved around the table to her and made her stand up in front of him. Gently Rex began to lean Bree back against the table and she broke the kiss looking to him. She was confused, as was Rex.

"Rex? What are you doing?"

"You don't want this?" Rex asked Bree.

"No! Rex I'm engaged!!" she pushed away from him, grabbing her purse, walking away.

"Bree please...I didn't mean for you to get upset, I love you..."

This stopped Bree from walking any further, she froze to the spot. Had she heard him right? Had Rex said he loved her?

Bree turned around and she looked to Rex, "Did you just say...?" she began.

He quickly cut her off, "Bree it's obvious! And I think you still love me too"

Bree gasped and she reached for the chair to sit down. She looked to Rex and she smiled a little, looking as though she would faint at any moment, she sighed, "Rex...I...I do love you, I never stopped it killed me when you left...it really did"

Rex moved over to Bree, "I knew you did honey..." he smiled.

"Rex...I'm engaged" Bree pointed out as he took her hand.

"I know...and?"

"Nothing can happen, you know that"

Rex looked to Bree and he sighed, "And what if Katherine left?" he tried, before he then added, "Permanently?"

"Rex!!" Bree gasped.

Rex looked to Bree, "Alright, I'm kidding" he chuckled a little, "But would it be so bad if I wasn't?"

Bree was in serious shock as Rex said this, however since seeing him the night before, Bree had thought about life without Katherine and she liked the thought of it. It seemed free and would be new.

Bree looked into Rex's eyes as he had suggested that Katherine leave and she thought about it over again, she swallowed and looked to him properly, he was deadly serious and she liked that, he did indeed love her still and she couldn't resist him. Bree reached out for Rex's and she sighed, still looking to his eyes, she gave a soft smile to him and she blinked a few times, before she then whispered, "Kiss me..."

Rex obliged and he leaned in to kiss his ex wife, this time keeping the kiss tender and gentle. Rex softly knelt down in front of Bree, holding onto her hand still and he stroked over her soft porcelain skin with his thumb. With her other hand, Bree moved to touch Rex's cheek and she caressed over it. She smiled against his lips and let her eyes closed over softly as she felt Rex's smile against her own lips, she let her tongue brush along Rex's lips softly.

Pulling apart, Rex smiled to Bree as her eyes opened and she looked to him, "That was nice" she whispered softly.

"I liked it too" Rex replied, "And I'd like to do it again" he smiled.

Bree nodded softly and she waited for Rex to lean in, smiling softly to him before their lips touched once more and she pulled him close to her body.

Maybe half an hour or so later, Bree and Rex broke apart after clinging to each other for so long on the sofa, Bree quickly shot up from Rex's embrace and grabbed her clothes before she hastily got dressed. Rex smiled as he watched Bree dressing, as he used to watch her when they made love in the mornings before they used to go to work and such. Bree looked to Rex and she blushed as she realised he had been watching her dressing.

"What?" she asked him gently.

"You're beautiful Bree"

"Thank you, now get dressed, I don't want Lola or Ellen or both to see you like this" Bree said.

Rex chuckled a little and grabbed his boxers, dressing them and the tee he had taken off. He moved to Bree and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck while was behind her.

"Rex..." Bree murmured.

"What baby...?" he murmured back, gently licking over her neck.

"Don't do it again, you know how that affects me..." she breathed.

Rex, of course did it again and smirked a little as he saw Lola coming down to go and get her sister, Ellen. He winked to her before Bree noticed her, she had been lost in the moment, Lola had been like lightning and took a few...you could call them, candid photographs of her parents embracing together, she of course had a plan with this, discussed between herself, Ellen and their father. It was to get rid of Katherine and Dylan.

When Bree turned around again, she straightened out her blouse and flipped her hair, stepping away from Rex, "Lola!" she gasped a little, just as her daughter hid the camera from her view.

"Hi mom, hey dad!" Lola smiled gently, "I'm going over to see Ellen, I'll be back soon. Mom is the door open?"

Bree looked to her daughter, slightly worried in case the girl had seen anything, but she nodded, "Yes dear it is"

"Okay, catch you later then" Lola ran out to go to her sister.

Bree looked to Rex and she smiled a little, "Did she see anything?"

"I don't think so" he shook his head.

"I hope not, I don't want her getting the wrong idea and telling her sister" Bree sighed a little and looked to her engagement ring.

"Would it be so bad?"

"Rex it would be awful, I'd hate to have to tell them it won't happen" Bree shook her head, "I couldn't bare it"

Rex sighed and nodded a little, she wouldn't be saying that if it happened. Rex wanted it to happen and he could tell Bree did too.

Next door in Bree and Ellen's home, Lola was there with the camera she'd taken the pictures of their parents with, she walked with Ellen into the drawing room and sat at the computer with her sister, "You know, I hope this plan works...I know Katherine won't like it much but...at least she'll be gone" Lola smirked to Ellen and Ellen nodded, agreeing with her.

The girls plugged in the USB cord to the camera and they uploaded the photos to the computer, they looked through them and picked out the best ones before clicking on the print icon and printing off the pictures to leave in an envelope discreetly in the Mason's mailbox...hoping Katherine got to them before Bree did.

Bree and Rex, next door still were talking over what had happened between them just an hour or so before. Bree continued to blush as Rex paid her compliment after compliment after compliment...he was just so sweet to her and she loved him so much.

The girls left the photographs as proposed in the mailbox and went upstairs to Ellen's room to wait for Katherine to come home from work and check the mail, Bree by now was at home, making Dylan some breakfast, that girl was too quiet but around Ellen she wasn't however, now that Lola was on the scene and there were two girls, Dylan was even quieter, she had nobody to boss around now. The redhead was feeling guilty as she heard Katherine's car pulling into the driveway and she heard the mailbox flip closed.

Katherine looked to the envelope, it had her name marked on it, sos he looked to it puzzled before she opened it then and there, she felt it was photographs and slipped them from the envelope carefully, quite nervous as to what they were of. She saw them. The first was of Bree leaning against the table looking at Rex softly as his hand touched her cheek. She flipped through them, the girls had saved the best one until last; Lola had managed to get one of their parents having sex, it was so obviously happening in the picture, Rex had his face buried in Bree's neck as she had her face contorted, about to cry out as she climaxed. Katherine dropped everything in her hands except for the pictures and she stormed inside.

"What the f*ck is this?!" she demanded as she basically shoved the picture in Bree's face.

Bree moved her face back to look at the photo, and all of a sudden, the color drained from her face and she let her mouth hang open. She couldn't lie, it was so obvious it had been taken that day as she was wearing the same clothing as in the picture. She looked blankly to Katherine.

"You can't even explain yourself?!" Katherine was in a fit of rage and she flew around the kitchen knocking off the plate which was about to be Dylan's breakfast and the crystal vase she had bought for Bree from Venice was flung across the room into the steel refridgerator door.

"Katherine, I..." Bree began.

As the girls heard the smashing and the raised voices, they looked to each other before creeping to the top of the stairs to listen in, Ellen looked down. What had she done? Bree and Katherine were happy together, Lola didn't see that...yes she wanted her parents to be back together and the proof they loved each other was in the pictures but, there was a reason they had divorced in the first place, and that reason was them. Lola looked to her sister and frowned a little before swallowing, "That is not going well..." she commented.

"Did you think it was gonna go well?" Ellen questioned in disbelief.

Before Lola could answer, there was another smash, making both girls jump a little beore it resulted in Katherine leaving with her daughter and slamming the front door behind them. The girls looked to each other and swallowed before Lola took the lead and went down the stairs to see their mother and offer her comfort.

The twins looked to each other as they saw their mother was crying and Lola was the first to go over to her, Ellen looked on as she felt guilty having done what they had done. Lola slowly pulled out another stool and sat down near to Bree, "Mom? What's happened?" she asked the redhead.

Bree looked up and she sighed, "Katherine..."

Ellen then moved to Bree, "What happened with Katherine mom?"

"She left, she saw a photograph of your father and I..."

The girls looked to each other and then quickly back to their mother, "Oh?" Lola said.

"Yes from today" Bree replied.

"Uhm...and just because of a photograph Katherine left, with...Dylan?" Ellen questioned.

Bree snifed and looked up again, she gave a nod, "Well, it was what the picture was of..."

"Yes but still, Katherine left because of a picture mom, I did always tell you Katherine didn't love you as much as she said she did...I think she was just with you because of your fame mom..." Ellen said.

Lola and Bree both looked to Ellen with questioning expressions.

"...yes...but mom you were happy and I didn't want to ruin it, but Katherine has ruined it herself by storming on out of here!" Ellen continued.

"No it was me, I ruined it" Bree said.

"What mom?" the girls asked.

Bree took their hands and she bit her lip before she blushed and sniffled a little, preparing herself to tell them that she had made love to Rex, "Your father and I...had...sex. That's why Katherine was so upset with the photograph..."

The girls glanced to each other, Lola couldn't contain her excitement, "Are you dad having an affair?!"

"As strange as it sounds" Bree began, she then nodded, "I think we are..." she whispered to them.

Ellen looked to Bree and she frowned, "You still love daddy?"

Bree now sighed and she smiled a little, "I don't think I ever stopped"

The twins looked to their mother before each other and they smiled a little before Lola looked to Bree and she gently placed an arm around her, so then Bree looked up at Lola and she smiled, "I do love your father, he is still so romantic..." she gave her girls a gentle smile.

"Mom...dad is seriously in love with you"

Bree sighed, "I know"

"Then what's going to happen?" Ellen then asked.

Bree looked to the girls, "I don't know...I know what you want to happen..." the redhead looked from one to the other and smiled a little.

"Yeah..." Lola nodded, "We'd both love it to happen"

"I know" Bree nodded, "But I don't know what's going to happen"

"Well, mom just think about it, please...?"

Later on that day, actually less than an hour after Katherine had taken off with Dylan, Bree went to see Rex next door. She let herself inside and she looked to him, he could tell she'd been crying and something had happened before she even said, "She's gone Rex..."

"Who? Who's gone?" he had replied.

"Katherine..." Bree sniffled.

"Oh, her..."

"Did you have something to do with this?" Bree accused.

Rex looked up, "Of course not"

Bree eyed him suspiciously.

Rex sighed a little, he always hated lying to Bree, he looked into her eyes, "Look...the girls had something to do with it"

Bree sighed and nodded, "I should have known" she looked down.

Rex took Bree's hand and he sighed, "Baby, I don't think they knew what they were doing, they just wanted us to be together" he sighed.

Bree nodded softly and she smiled to him.

"And...I want us to be together too" Rex smiled hopefully.

"Rex!" Bree gasped, "You're preying on me already?!"

"No, not preying, of course not!"

"Are you sure about that?!" Bree eyed him.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't do that" Rex replied to Bree's question.

She sighed and nodded, "Alright then"

"Alright" he nodded.

"You don't seem too ecstatic..." Bree pointed out.

"About what?" he asked her.

"Us being together"

"Huh?"

"Yes, Rex...I want us to be together again" she smiled softly.

The girls looked to each other as they heard their mother say so, silently they gave each other a high five and beamed before they pretended to come inside. They semi slammed the door to make it sound convincing before they crossed over to the kitchen and saw their parents, "Oh hey mom" Lola said nonchalantly to Bree and gave a soft smile before Ellen sighed.

Rex looked to their girls and he swallowed a little.

"We're going up to play on the Wii..." Lola said.

"No, I think we need to talk" Rex replied.

The girls looked to each other and they nodded before sitting simultaneously at the kitchen table and looking down.

"Girls..." Rex began and sighed, "Do you see what you've done?"

The girls looked up and nodded a little before Lola then replied, "Yeah, but mom...Katherine wasn't right for you, and Dylan bullied Ellen"

Bree looked to Lola and was shocked.

Ellen then looked to her mother, "Yeah Dylan used to push me around"

"I had no idea, why didn't you tell me?" Bree questioned, "I feel like an awful mother"

"Mom don't...I didn't tell you because I thought you were happy being with Katherine and then dad came along again and I realised you weren't..."

Bree sighed and she nodded, "You're right.."

Rex looked to Bree and he raised a brow, questioning Bree.

"I...wasn't happy with Katherine" the redhead said to Rex and she sighed, before she sat at the table and she looked to him, "I haven't been happy with anyone since we split Rex, I hated every relationship I was in because it wasn't you" she admitted.

Rex and Lola looked to Bree and they were taken aback before Lola said, "Mom, you've really never stopped loving dad have you?"

Bree shook her head, smiling and she touched his cheek, looking into his eyes, "Not at all"

It had been almost four months now since Katherine had left Bree, during that time Katherine's ex fiancee had returned with a new man and she had removed all of the belongings of hers and Dylan's. Also during that time, Bree and Rex had been planning something and now the time was here: their wedding. It hadn't been a stress this time as they had Ellen who had her mother's organised brain and Lola who could talk down anyone in a bargaining situation. And so, the wedding came along and both the bride and groom were relaxed as ever.

Bree stepped up at the back of the church after their girls had walked down the aisle in front of her being her flower girls. The organist then began to play the wedding march for her to walk along to. Reaching the altar the redhead looked to her ex and also future husband before she smiled gently to him, he looked so dashing and handsome as always.

The ceremony went on in its due course and soon;

"I do"

"I do"

The two kissed after the reverend's say so and the congregation all looked to them, some teary-eyed and smiling, it was all so perfect. And as their parents were once tied in holy matrimony once more, the twins turned to each other and high fived one another, they had done it!

**The End.**


End file.
